1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for generating a standard file, and more particularly, to a method for validating integrity of metadata in the standard file.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
International/domestic standard groups select parts considered as being necessary for industry activation in the respective fields, and a standard committee consisting of expert groups progresses the standardization. The standardized contents are made in a standard document and are officially published. Therefore, anyone who understands the standard can obtain the file information based on the standard document.
The standardization can attribute to the industry activation by supporting the interface between systems, but it is vulnerable to security attacks. As information technology (IT) industries are advanced, data are increasing and more complicated. For this reason, convenient search and storage are increasingly demanded. Thus, standardization and database of metadata draw attraction. A system requiring a security manages the metadata using a separate security management system.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.